


Unexpectedly Reunited

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've missed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Uniting stories Reunion and Unexpected, previously posted on LJ and Wraithbait

He hadn't planned to be ranting about something when she arrived. But that damned newspaper and its coverage of the Nobel prizes... he couldn't believe it. They'd awarded the prize for physics for that? When he was doing such amazing work where he was. Okay, he was doing amazing things that couldn't be talked about. But still... for that? What was the world coming to? You do your best to protect it from the likes of the Goa'uld and the Wraith and then it goes and does something like that.

Which is pretty much what he told Cadman in response to her, "Hello." He knew straight away that it possibly wasn't the best opener to someone he hadn't seen for over a year, but then he hadn't been too sure what to say anyway. Hadn't been too sure why he had said yes to her invite to lunch on his precious Earth leave. But he was here now, and somehow the rant wouldn't stay inside.

Cadman stared at him, and he felt that usual sense of unease that he always felt when she was around, a feeling that increased when her face started to shine with a big grin.

"God, I've missed you, McKay!" she exclaimed before pulling him to her and placing her lips firmly on hers.

Now Rodney didn't know much about the etiquettes of courting, but he knew enough to know that was just meant to be a friendly kiss from a friend and ex-colleague who he had once shared a body with. But the jolt he felt as their lips touched, that was definitely... something. That and the fact that Cadman seemed to sense it too, and the hands that had pulled his head to hers, stayed where they were. That definitely meant something.

Why *had* he used his leave to come and meet her? The e-mails had been fun, and, to be honest, a lot less scary than Cadman in person. But to give up down time with Sheppard and Heightmeyer to catch up? The Colonel had looked most put out when he'd heard Rodney's plans, until Heightmeyer had said she was going to be at a conference near to Sheppard's choice of vacation spot. The thought of persuading the psychologist to play hookey had appeased his friend, as had a brief moment of honesty from Rodney about how he had missed their explosives expert. And now he was starting to get a feeling why. And why he had always felt uncomfortable around her, especially that short period she was dating Carson.

Crap.

Where was Sheppard when you needed him? He would know what to do if he was in this situation.

Scratch that. Rodney had seen the outcome of Sheppard's approach to this sort of thing, and wasn't convinced that the Colonel always knew the best course of action.

Perhaps it would be better to consider what Sheppard would tell him to do.

Go with your gut, don't overthink it.

Rodney wasn't a big proponent of the 'not overthinking' approach to problems. Thinking, after all, was what he did best. But right now it really did seem like the best idea, because thinking just made the whole situation even more scary than it currently was. So, if he wasn't going to think about it, what was he going to do?

He leant forward and placed his lips gently on hers, his hands slipping around her waist as he did so. He knew his kiss couldn't be misinterpreted, and briefly prayed to a God he didn't believe in that Cadman had come unarmed. He really didn't want to experience the wrath of an armed Cadman. Unarmed would be bad enough. But it seemed that maybe his prayer had been answered, or maybe he had got it right, as her hands travelled from the side of this face to join together roughly in his hair at the back of his head. He pulled her tighter to him, his hands wandering up her back, feeling the heat from her body radiating through her silk blouse. When the hell had Cadman started wearing silk? And why was it so noticeable to him?

When they broke their kiss they both gave a soft gasp. If Rodney had had no idea what to say before, he was even less certain now. He looked at her face carefully to see what sort of reaction he was about to get. She looked flushed.

That was good, right?

He didn't seem able to take his eyes from hers, and part of his brain told him this was unusual. That part of his brain also told him that their fellow diners would be watching this small scene with barely concealed interest by now. But he surprisingly didn't care. His focus was on the woman in front of him and what he was feeling right now. He would almost have said that time had stopped, had he not sneered at that sort of overly zealous romantic notion.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but still found the words lacking. She smiled at this, but it seemed softer to Rodney. Things didn't seem so scary now that they had kissed, which was just strange to Rodney. But there it was.

"I have really missed you, McKay," she said eventually, and there was a gentleness and honesty to the simple statement that made Rodney shiver.

"Missed you too, Cadman," he replied after a moment. "More than I realised."

She nodded her understanding before taking his hand and leading him away from the cafe. She didn't need to say any more. And neither did he.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they left the cafe?

"Sweet Mary, mother of God!"

Laura clung to Rodney as the orgasm raged through her. There was no way that should have worked like that.

She felt his grip on her lessen, a kiss on her cheek producing a smile as she managed to get her breathing partially under control.

"I didn't know you were Catholic," he commented before another kiss appeared on her cheek.

Laura's smile broadened. Only Rodney McKay would find that intriguing in the middle of sex. "Lapsed," she managed before turning so they could kiss properly. "Very lapsed."

He met her comment with an answering grin before rolling her back under him, his mouth hungrily covering hers in a searching kiss. Laura's hands travelled to his hair, running roughly through it, her body arching to find him, still hungry despite the orgasm. She didn't have to wait long for him to push inside her, their bodies quickly finding what was already becoming a familiar rhythm. She wrapped her legs round him, urging him on. She didn't expect another orgasm, but she wanted to feel him come, hear the way he gasped as he did so, feel the weight of his body on her.

To know what effect she could have on him.

It only took a few more moments for the craved sensations to arrive. She closed her eyes, savouring them, enjoying the way he lay on her panting, the sweat of their two bodies combining. When he eventually found the energy to lift himself up she was pretty sure the smile on his face was a reflection of what was on hers.

She shifted slightly as he rolled off her, both of them still struggling to find their breath.

"Excellent call on getting the extra condoms," he managed after a few moments.

"Thank you," she replied. "You know what we say about always being prepared."

He looked confused. "Marines?"

She laughed. "No! Girl Scouts."

She watched his face as that information was logged away for future reference, before feeling his hand take hers. They hadn't proven themselves to be big cuddlers after sex so far, but somehow the hand holding had snuck in, and it was something Laura was definitely starting to like. If nothing else because it was so unexpected.

Still their whole relationship could be summed up by the word unexpected. It had been full of unpredictability and surprises from the start, and she would include in that the whole bizarre way they had originally got to know each other. Was that really almost three years ago? It felt like just yesterday when she had met this arrogant, annoying scientist, who for some reason managed to get as much under her skin as she did his. She had never admitted that to him at the time. Did love pushing his buttons though. Still did, especially as you never knew quite what was going to happen.

She certainly hadn't expected the kiss at the cafe to happen, had been surprised even when he’d accepted her offer of lunch. But the strangest thing of all was that it now seemed completely natural for them to be together in this way. It seemed bizarre that it had taken so long.

She closed her eyes as she pondered all that had happened since the aborted lunch a day or so ago. The time had been mostly filled with sex, eating, talking and then more sex. There had been that unexpected romantic interlude walking in the park though.

There was that word again. Unexpected. She had a strange feeling that was exactly the attraction. However much she could predict him, she was also constantly surprised by him. And she liked that. Liked it a lot.

Take the sex, for example. It had been different each time, different facets of both of them thundering through their energy. The first time had been an explosion as they had stumbled into her apartment from the cafe, barely directed and barely under control. It had been an exhilarating mix of exploration and release, but with its fair share of stumbles and fumbles. The second time had been as a result of a particularly hot bit of banter and had only crash-landed in her bedroom because that was where she kept the condoms. They had both fought to be in control as they had bickered their way through some incredible sex. All of which, if she had admitted to thinking about sex with Rodney McKay, had been exactly what she would have predicted it would be like.

The next morning had been the most surprising, though she felt that she did an injustice to Rodney by saying that. They had woken in the early morning light. Neither had uttered a word as they had gazed at each other before softly kissing and touching, gently exploring each other in a way Laura would have thought impossible. The love-making- and there was no other word for it this time- had been exquisitely, painfully slow, and she had loved every moment of it.

And now this. Their confidence in themselves, in each other, in what was happening, was starting to shine through. Hot and fun, and she had to say, very skilled. Which reminded her...

She opened her eyes and turned so she could look at Rodney.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his confusion obvious again.

"That little maneuver that had me crying out to forgotten saints of my childhood."

"Oh... that."

"Yes, that," she pressed. "Something you'd like to share."

He obviously didn't, which simultaneously intrigued and concerned her. "Rodney... "

"I refuse to answer on the grounds I might incriminate myself."

Okay, definitely intrigued now. "What are you talking about.... oh!" Her mind whirred as possible answers clicked into place, taking her to what she considered the most obvious option. "You had a Mrs. Robinson!"

His face showed her that she had got it right straight away, though he continued to seem unhappy with it.

He glanced at her before replying, "It wasn't exactly my most shining moment."

"Oh, come on. There's nothing wrong with a younger man going out with an older woman. And considering what you learned... "

"She was married."

Laura paused. "Oh."

"She was married, and I.... " He turned to look at her. "I am not a cheat. I know I'm lots of things, but I'm not a cheat."

"I know," Laura replied quickly, moving her hand to rest reassuringly on his chest. "I know." See, hit a button, and you never knew what you might get.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "She told me she was separated, but apparently forgot to tell her husband that, which was something she seemingly did on a regular basis. Especially when the new PhD students arrived. I broke it off as soon as I found out, but... " He shifted uncomfortably again. "Look, can we not talk about this?"

"Okay," Laura said gently before leaning in and kissing him softly. Rodney smiled, but he still looked a little wary of what she was going to say next. Laura suddenly realised how important her opinion was to him. When they had first met she would definitely have never expected that.

"If it's any consolation," Laura continued after a while, "there's a real doozy of a relationship in my past that we should talk about at some point."

"Oh please tell me it isn't Carson!" The panic was evident in his voice.

"You know it isn't Carson," she laughed. "You know perfectly well we parted as friends." He settled at her words, but she felt she owed him a little more. "We just wanted different things."

He turned to look at her, his gaze reflecting the same question that was running through her head. Had it really been starting all the way back then?

She stroked his cheek, suddenly finding words intrusive, smiling as he opened up his arm to invite her in closer. She pulled herself in, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. She closed her eyes as he started to stroke her hair, a sigh of contentment coming from her lips. Who would have predicted he could have had such an effect on her? To feel warm and contented in his arms. For it to feel right

"You know, Rodney, I could really fall for you," she murmured sleepily, only Rodney's body tensing underneath her waking her to what she had just said. She may have just hit one button too many for both of them. She held her breath and waited to see how he reacted. She didn't think he would overreact, but braced herself for a freak out just in case.

But he didn't. She felt him take a deep breath, could sense his attempts to deliberately control himself, before she felt a soft kiss on her head. "Could fall for you, too, Laura."

She looked up at him, seeing the hesitation as more about her reaction than his feelings. So she just smiled and settled back down again, feeling him relax as she did so.

They lay quietly together. Laura knew she could have said more, but it wasn't time for either of them. Just being here was enough at the moment, regardless of where she knew her feelings were heading. Had probably already arrived. Rodney's too. She was happy to just lie here and take whatever unpredictable things that came her way next.

"So, Cadman, this Catholic background of yours," Rodney started a while later. "Was that a convent school then?"

Laura looked up at him in slight surprise, a wicked grin spreading at the sight of the incredibly innocent look on his face, a look that took her to exactly the place his thoughts were. Well, what did you know? Maybe Rodney wasn't as unpredictable as she thought he might be.

"That, Dr McKay, is for me to know... " She paused as she gave him a long, languorous kiss. "... and for you to find out."

His grin matched hers in wickedness and Laura knew that whatever came her way, in whatever this was between them, it was going to be fun finding out.


End file.
